


CoW - Overalls to Latex

by ShadeWriter13



Series: Change of Wardrobe [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, F/F, Genderswap, Groping, Mind Manipulation, Transformation, mental change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeWriter13/pseuds/ShadeWriter13
Summary: [i]Dragged to a shopping trip, Tails gets soaked by a downpour. A quick shower at Rouge's place will warm him up, and possible change his mind on things[/i]Another one in the Change of Wardrobe dumb idea I had. This time Tails joins the group. First Gender change I've written too, not sure how detailed to do that. As for next possible victim, who can say?Characters are owned by their legal owners.All characters are of age appropriate(Tails probably being 18-19 and aged to Rouge's.... 25?). Point is they aren't meant to be described/viewed as anything less than 18+
Relationships: Amy Rose/Rouge the Bat, Amy Rose/Rouge the Bat/Miles "Tails" Prower, Miles "Tails" Prower/Rouge the Bat
Series: Change of Wardrobe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674451
Kudos: 14





	CoW - Overalls to Latex

Come along Tails” a sing song voice called, “I’d like to get home before the rain kicks in.” 

“That might be possible, if you didn’t treat me like a packmule.” The mechanic fox thought. He was struggling to under the weight of several boxes as he walked down the sidewalk behind his female companion. He couldn’t believe he got suckered into carrying them by…, well he wasn’t sure why. His logical part of his brain thought of several different reasons why he should have said no. But after shuffling the boxes around a bit to unblock his vision, his more… primal side reminded him. 

Tails was always bashful around girls, even this late into his teens. His mind was sharp but epically of late, was quite easy to be woo’d by feminine wiles. And seeing Rouge in her spandex was always a treat, more so when bent over to recover one of her own dropped boxes. The way the material hug to her and greatly showed off her curves without going into enough detail to be obscene; a part of Tails’ mind greatly enjoyed this sight. And a lower part of him pulsed in need. 

Tails mentally shook the image from his head, regaining control. Rouge was very well known for doing this to guys but she’d been toying with him for a while now. Even bending over like that, the fox was sure that she did it on purpose to tease him some more. 

“Rouge, stop that, you’re making him blush.” The other female of the group said. Amy shook her head as the bat stood back up. The pink headhog couldn’t believe how upfront her friend was in front of Tails and started to lecture the bat. 

That was… confusing to say the least. Amy and Rouge had always been kinda friends but butted heads more often than not as well. But seeing the two of them talk friendly with each other, as Amy’s stern talking to was half heartedly carried out, gave the fox pause. And it wasn’t just today either. Over the last two weeks the girls had seem to have gotten a lot closer to each other. To the point that Amy had even stopped chasing Sonic. Well, stopped chasing him every OTHER day. 

And while Rouge was…, a femme fatale for the eyes, Amy wasn’t so bad either. She still had her Red outfit and skirt but he noted that she seemed to fill it out a bit more, and her skirt was a little smaller. That and she didn’t seem to mind the random “Panty flashes” as much as before. Maybe Rouge was having a bad influence on her. 

Part of that influence seemed to effect Amy’s spending habits. Between the two it looked like there was a whole new closet worth of clothes. Hence Tails being charmed into acting as an extra pair of hands. Sonic was busy looking into a rash of crimes that had occurred and Knuckles was off doing his own thing. Tails being easily found working on his plane was a simple target for Rouge’s wiles and Amy’s pleas. He couldn’t say no to the two of them together. 

“Look, a day of carrying clothes and getting teased wasn’t what I had on the calendar. Though thanks for sticking up for me Amy.” The fox announced from behind his pile. 

“Oh you hurt me Fox boy.” Rouge said turning around and bending down a bit to look him in the eye, while at the same time giving him an ample look of her overflowing cleavage. “You’d rather stay in your lab all day and widdle away with machines than spend it with two lovelies like us?” the bat went on to ask, putting on a pouty look. 

Tails fumbled for an answer while turning as red as Amy’s dress. The heart shaped breastplate kept her chest covered but did little to stop the mounds from jiggling around as she moved. His mind was stuck in gear and Amy was sure to have to restart him when the sky cracked with light and the rain came crashing down. 

“…Okay, can we stop with the teasing and just GO home now?” Tails said, the water matting his fur and kicking his brain back to working order. The three took off at a mad dash down the sidewalk, hoping to make it to Rouge’s place before they were completely soaked. 

\----------------------------

At least there was one upside to coming to the city on a shopping trip. Her apartment had a good view and was quite clean. Rouge had spent some of her earnings (Legal and otherwise) on a high-rise apartment in one of the more upscale neighborhoods. Large living room, state of the art kitchen and décor, king sized bed and fancy bathroom attached to it. Heck, she even had a walk-in closet and guest room.  
It was this guest Room that Tails found himself in. The girls had taken the clothes off his hands to check for any damage along with changing into a dry set of clothes themselves. Tails was out of luck but at least the guest room had a bath room itself so he could clean up and dry off. His own clothes, a simple work shirt and jeans, were ruined by the rain though. 

Still, a decent price to see Rouge in wet latex. He’d only gotten a short amount of time to admire how the material clung to her even further, showing every crease of her skin and undergarments. Clearly some sort of thong for her lower body and a strapless bra for her chest. Amy’s outfit was in a similar state, adding to the mental image folder Tails was building that day. Rouge had given him another teasing comment while Amy hurried him into the guest room. But not before giving Tails a bottle of cold medicine to take. 

So here he was in the bathroom, getting a warm shower ready. That cold medicine had gone a long way and heating up his core. A bit too much actually. Tails noted the warmth had a hazy feel to it. Was it alcoholic or something? Amy wouldn’t give him a spiked drug like that and even such a trick would be below Rouge, right? Still, it made him feel good after being stuck in his wet clingy cloths during the run back here. What Tails didn’t notice was that his lips looked a bit perkier, which happened after he drank from the bottle. Additionally, the sides of his torso started to lean a bit more inward. 

In time the temperature of the water was good enough. Tails stepped inside and started to try to rub the cold rain out of his fur. Between the shower and the cold medicine, he was feeling pretty warmed up now. All he had to do was wash up. Only problem was the utilities he had to work with. Rouge didn’t seem to cater to male guests in her guest shower. A number of female soaps, gels, and mesh Poufs lined the side of the shower wall. 

“Gah, I’ll be cleaned off but I’ll probably come out smelling like some kind of perfume aisle. There’s gotta be one that isn’t that heavy.” Tails mumbled to himself as he checked the labels.  
Something caught his eye as he browsed over them. In the far-right end, there was a bottle, a 3-in-1 shampoo/conditioner/body wash bottle that seemed to be left there, practically untouched. Maybe it was the newest ‘fad’ bottle the bat had picked up. But seeing as it still had all of the liquid inside, Rouge hadn’t used it yet. Tails took a closer look at the bottle. 

“Wardrobe Shift”, the title brand name reads in a styled text, claiming it was designed for women who changed clothes often. From sweaty gym to evening dinner, from wet clothes to business dress; it was the ‘perfect’ answer for all the issues that came with a rapidly changing life style and reality’s demands. 

“Riiiiiiiiiiiight.” Tails muttered as he looked over the bottle some more. Peach, Melon, and Strawberry scents rolled into one! For the sweet scent that overcomes any odor, regardless of what you were covered in. The last part definitely signaled it as something Rouge would probably Like. Amy too. He considered leaving it there but he was curious too. He liked the smell of Strawberry and Peaches. Melon he could do without, but the smell would probably wear off by the time he got home or at least after a shower at his own place. So, he grabbed one of the mesh poufs, unscrewed the cap and applied it on his head and fur.

"Mmm, feels actually pretty nice. Do all girl products feel like this?” Tails thought he rubbed it in. It felt better than any of his at home though those were tough on the grime and oil so thus tough on his fur. The smell was a tad stronger than he expected, and the gel itself started to warm his body. One of those friction heated gimmicks, the fox noted. Between the three different warmth sources, Tails' body became more sensitive as he washed and made his mind hazy and wandering. It left him in such a trance he failed to notice changes that were happening to him. He was too busy drinking in the pleasures and fantasizing.

The picture of Rouge and her skin tight outfit came to mind. He allowed the image to play out, of her undressing before him. Of her breasts being freed with a bounce, and her ass simply ripping through the latex to get air. As this scene played out in his head, he failed to notice his own chest started to bud with growth, his shoulders narrowing at the same time. Likewise, his own butt, flat as a door, started to balloon. Soon enough he had a cute heart shaped butt. 

Tails bit his lip, which was starting to take on a more kissy pouty look, as he moaned while picturing French kissing Rouge. He’d have to stand on his tip toes to do so… or did he? In his mental scene he grew taller till he was eye level with Rouge, not realizing his actual body stretched out to the same height. He absent mindedly gripped his cock, rubbing the length of it with the soapy hand. He pictured himself slamming Rouge’s pussy with it, going as hard and as fast as any male or vibrator she’d had. He’d worship her, please her every hole with his dildo….? 

In his head, his member started to turn from flesh to a rubbery black object, and in reality, his cock started to shrink as Tails rubbed it, with each up and down motion, it grew smaller and smaller, his balls sack shriveling up and reacting as well. Soon enough, Tails’ manhood was gone, and he…, well she was fingering herself. Her fantasies of taking Rouge hard had been split into images of herself plowing the bat along with been fucked herself. 

This all came to a halt when a female voice called from the guest room.

“Fox Boy, you in here still?” Rouge called out, her voice a bit muffled due to talking through the door. “Come on, I’m paying for that water.” Tails broke out of her fantasy scenes, but still felt a fuzziness in her head. She tried to collect her senses when Rouge spoke up again. 

“Look I don’t mean to rush you but I got some clothes laid out for you on the bed. Finish up and come join us in the living room. We want a second opinion on some of these outfits.” The bat’s tone at the end seemed to promise something else. With that she heard the door close, leaving only the sound of her panting and the shower to be heard. 

Tails stumbled out of the shower after turning it off, and drying herself off. She was puzzled about her form now but felt some mental block that stopped her from fully freaking out. As if she was under the effect of a sedative of some kind. Walking into the guest room, she noticed two sets of clothing. 

One was her old work clothes, just simple shirt and jeans. The other was more daring and the outfit that fueled her desires. Rouge’s skintight thief outfit lay out on bed next to her previous outfit. There was a note left between the two which Tails walked over to, not noticing her walk had an enticing sway to it. 

“Tails, I bet you’re confused now.” The note started, “But that’s okay, kinda expected it. Before you are two choices. A, you put your old clothes on and this all wears off in a day or so. Maybe even tell Sonic about this. B however, is my outfit which completes your change. You’ll join my growing little circle and put those skills to a more fun and not as greasy use.” Tails pondered as she kept going. 

“So, ask yourself, which sounds more fun. Long nights alone making tools for a guy who can break the sound barrier on his own, or long nights in the company of girls like me and having the freedom to do whatever you want however you want. Scraping together the cash to buy new parts or having the personal funding to simply buy it? Think about it, and I’m sure you’ll make the right choice.” The note ended, with a pair of lipstick marks at the bottom and a PS from Amy. 

“PS – Rouge showed me a path of more freedom, no longer shackled to chasing Sonic down. It’s so much more fun this way, and far FAR more pleasurable. If you join us, I’ll show you everything she’s taught me. Signed Rose”.  
Tails was torn on this. She was a hero, someone who did things because they were right not because she wanted fame or money. But most the fame went to Sonic, and her best friend had shown time and time again he rarely needed tech help. She was just a pilot half the time as the hedgehog couldn’t fly. But to flip sides like that? 

The fox girl looked at both outfits again and made her choice. 

\-------------------

In the living room was the sound of lips against lips, moans and the occasional spank. The bat sat on the couch, enjoying the attention of Amy in her lap. The hedgehog had changed back into her ‘Rouge-attributes’ form and wore a very stripped-down version of her outfit. Simply short-short sized spandex to have easy access to her ass, and a bra with hearts covering the nipples. Rouge for her part had on a more imposing outfit; leather corset, thigh high stockings and long black gloves, all in black. 

Amy, who took to calling herself ‘Rose’ in this state, continued to push up against Rouge, locking their lips together in a fevered make out session. Their tounges ever resting for control but any time Rose started to gain the upper hand, a quick spank or ass grope from Rouge would make the hedgehog back down for just a second, letting the thief regain control. 

Still, Rose had grown in skill over the last two weeks. Soon enough she might be equal to Rouge. Or at least force Rouge to break out some new techqinues and toys on her lover. Speaking of new toys.

“Mmmmm, mawh. So…” Rouge started after breaking the kiss, “You ready to see how our foxy toy is doing?” 

“I sooooo am. I can’t wait to see how those tails feel…., but” Rose paused with a worried look on her face, “What if he doesn’t join us? What if he just runs off and tells everyone everything.” Her fears were put to rest with a chuckle from Rouge. 

“Please, I’ve been working on him since we got here. The cold medicine you gave him, a well-placed body wash bottle; he’s been primed before he even got to the clothes. He’ll join, and you’ll help show him everything.” The bat said, gripping Rose’s buttcheeks and spreading them a tad. Which earned a squeak of embarrassment and pleasure from Rose. 

The guest room door opening made the two pause and take in the new sight. Tails was just as tall as them now, and just as curvy. The breastplate strained against her new massive chest, and the spandex showed off every curve of her hourglass body. She walked forward, swaying her hips with each clacking step she took on her heels. Her tails flicked with each step, right above her no doubt large heart shaped butt. Her fur had taken on a dirtier blonde color, and her lips were covered in a red hue while a light blue eyeshadow helped to draw attention to her enticing eyes. 

Tails stopped before the sofa, putting a hand on her hip and taking a pose. “You two like what you see?” she asked. 

“Very much Tails. I knew you’d pick the fun option.” Rouge said, motioning Amy to move to the side. She did so with a grin on her face. Tails quickly took her spot though.

Rouge pulled Tails downward and captured her lips. Tails’ half closed in pleasure, losing herself to the softness of Rouge and the taste of her mouth. It was the sweetest thing she’d ever had. Tails pushed herself up against Rouge as much as she could, the bat putting one arm around Tail’s neck and the other on her gropable rear. 

Tails moaned into the kiss as Rouge felt her up, the fox’s own hands running down the bat’s body. This was better than any fantasy she’d had on all those lonely nights. Rouge’s breasts were so soft her hands started to sink in. And her dexterous hands seemed to know just where to push for the best effect. 

A pressure from behind caught her attention though, as if someone push two soft orbs on her back. Turning her head, she saw Amy at her back, starting her own attentions. Amy, or rather Rose now, brought her hands to Tail’s chest from behind and brought down the chestplate. Tail’s boobs bounced after being freed and Rose took full advantage of that freedom. She started to massage them, a breast in each hand, pulling and grouping, flicking the nipples every so often. A mix of pleasure and slight amount of pain drove Tails wild. 

“Rose! Stooooooooooop, quit teasing me…” Tails moaned out. The two women chuckled at her request. 

“Oh Tails, you’d better get used to it. We have all night to have you catch up to us.” Rose whispered in her ear, sending wild thoughts crashing through the fox’s mind. 

“And as much fun as this is, the couch is for guests. Perhaps we should make for the master bedroom before we go further.” Rouge offered. Tails weekly nodded as she got up after Rose removed her self from the fox.  
Rouge rose and put an arm around the waist of both women and walked with them to the bed room. The sounds of pleasurable cries and moans, of the bed shaking and toys quivering were heard though out the night. By morning, Tails was gone, broken and trained by Rouge’s attention. She decided to go by Milly instead of Miles and form then on, Rouge’s nightly adventures were boosted by the girl’s inventions. Both at work, and during play. 

Amy (Rose) and her Strength. Tails (Milly) and her tech. Acquiring both had elevated Rouge’s thefts to new heights. Still, she wondered who else could benefit from a new set of clothes?


End file.
